Rhapsody of Angels
by Shadow Wolf22
Summary: Dante is about to get into something that maybe he shouldn't, especially when there are three beautiful girls called Angels involved. DMC Charlie's Angels crossover
1. Default Chapter

Hello I'm Shadow Wolf22 and I want to first of all thank everyone that review my other fic, and say that I'll have another chapter up soon and I would like to thank anyone reading this. Disclaimer: I don't own DMC, Capcom does, actually I own nothing except my non-cooperative OCs.  
  
Demona: Who is he calling non-cooperative?  
  
Donovan: This is not the time Mona, just wait until he's asleep! *wicked OC laugh*  
  
The sun was an inferno of oranges and reds, as it fell below the horizon, setting the ally way leading to the oddly named establishment Devil Never Cry ablaze. Not only the ally way, but the establishment as well. Both were bathed in the fiery light of the fading sun. This had the strange effect of casting a shadow within the business, this in cause brought Dante Sparda to click on the small lamp adorning his desk where he was seated.  
  
He was within the main room of the eight room, two story chateau, and he was bored.  
  
"Damn, I should have gone," he grumbled to the newly illuminated room "I really should have. It would have been better than sitting around here on my ass."  
  
"Anything would have been better than sitting around here." he grumbled, again in case the room hadn't heard his annoyance the first time. But as is the norm, the room did not reply to his frustrations. This left Dante searching for another form of release.  
  
After a few moments of digging through his heavy oak desk, Dante found just that. A small leather sack, containing several keenly honed darts. Of coarse he didn't have a dart board, his had met with a small accident after Trish had managed to beat him twelve games in a row, but its pieces were all about and he could use the target practice.  
  
Pushing back his rolling chair, Dante got to his feet and snagged a board piece from its resting place under his old drum set. It was about 4x4 inches and roughly triangular. Grabbing it between thumb and forefinger Dante let her fly.  
  
He watched it for a few moments, as it sailed toward his target of the front door, then with a reaction time only his devil blood could have afforded him, he launched the dart. Like the board piece it sailed, but this was a much faster motion. One that sent the dart's golden tip into and through the four inches of wood that made up the air borne fragment. The dart in turn, continued, imbedding itself into one of the many skulls that decorated the walls of his office.  
  
Dante frowned, it was near the top of the skull, just below the ceiling, and worst yet, and if he jumped for it he could very well knock the skull down. And Lucia would kill him, for the skull in question was one of the few among the walls that belonged to her.  
  
She didn't really collect them the way he did, but she had kept this one, for obvious reasons. It was the monstrous skull of the creature that had once been Arius, Arius, her creator and the foolish warlock that had tried to absorb the power of the Devil god Argosax. Dante had thought the fool dead when he walked trough the portal to Argosax's Underworld, but later found out from Lucia that he had in fact taken a limited amount of the god's power into himself. He had then attacked Lucia, she lived, and he died.  
  
Now he was adorning the wall of the Devil Never Cry. 'It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy!' Dante thought to himself, with a slight smile pulling at his features. That had been two years ago, and Arius's head wasn't the only change to his office in that interval. Now the entire room was now not centered as it had been for all the time he had it. Now it was pressed backward against the room's farthest wall, against the back wall, to make room for the other additions. Those additions being the two desks off to the right and left of his own, along with the weapons of their owners, resting on hooks behind either desk.  
  
His darts all but forgotten, Dante sauntered over to the nearer of the two desks, then past it over to the wall where he took the time to look over the collection of weapons and their hooks, some of course where missing, but he was surprised to see that there where in fact so many. Swords, daggers, guns, lances, and even grenades hung from their resting places on the wall. Most where normal weapons, found or bought, but there were the occasional weapons of devil origin that stuck out among the group and one in particular caught his eye.  
  
It was Sparda, the sword of the dark devil knight, his father's sword. He reached out caught it in his right hand, yanked it from its hooks, and gave it a quick twirl. 'Light as a feather.' Three quick thrusts, a stinger and, Dante's blood was flowing with adrenaline.  
  
It had been two weeks since he had even lifted a sword and longer still since he had lifted the Sparda. Actually he hadn't held it since it had first unlocked his own devil form, way back on Mallet, because after that it had belonged to the owner of the desk. His first partner Trish.  
  
Trish like Lucia was now a permanent fixture of Devil Never Cry, and an invaluable partner/ally. She was the only woman he knew that could give a smirk that could chill even him. She was a warrior and friend that meant more to Dante than he was willing to admit. Actually they both meant more to him than he would admit to them, or himself. This in itself was a reason he should have gone with them.  
  
Still they had only went to Europe to take care of a few feral werewolves, which wasn't even a temp job for him, but again it would also have been better than sitting on his ass.  
  
"I should have gone." he sighed to the empty room.  
  
"Yes maybe you should have." Dante instantly turned, toward the unexpected voice. But there was nothing there, which instantly sent him on edge.  
  
"Alright, come on out I'm not in the mood for games!" He shouted to the "empty" lamp lit room, and then turned only to be face to face with whom he could safely assume was the speaker.  
  
He was a young man, maybe twenty, slightly taller than Dante with the same build, light cocoa colored skin, soft features, and as expressionless a visage as Dante had ever seen.  
  
With a casual glance, he could have been one of a million guys in the world that was until Dante caught sight of his eyes and hair as he stepped from a corner of the room that missed out on the lamp's illumination. Both looked like the sky before a raging storm.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Rain...Tempest Rain."  
  
I'll continue soon...really. 


	2. chapter 2

Tempest Rain walked nonchalantly into the light, as the fierce blue eyes of Dante Sparda threatened to pull him in.  
  
Dante had had quiet a number of uninvited guests within the confines of Devil Never Cry subsequent to his victories over both Mundus and Argosax. They had included demons looking for trouble, other devil hunters looking to prove their skill, and even a few Cult Assassins. Both devil and human.  
  
But none of them had given off the air of normalcy that he got form the young man walking toward him, there was nothing odd about him that Dante's devil sixth sense could pick up. Nothing that even Dante's experienced eye could distinguish as abnormal, well aside from his attire and coloring. Those were odd, he was wearing a black cloak of sorts, held closed by a silver clasp at the neck with a hood above and combat boots below. Nothing else of him could be seen of coarse with the cloak closed, but Dante could easily make out the lean frame beneath the flowing material and was pretty sure he was unarmed. The other deviation of coarse was the stormy eyes and hair of the youth, which were flowing and somber accordingly.  
  
This fact of coarse did nothing to remove the edge from Dante or his voice as he spoke.  
  
"What is it you want here Mr. Rain?"  
  
The man did not reply immediately, but instead finished closing the gap between himself and the devil hunter. Then said in a voice that was a smooth tenor, filled with concern.  
  
"Please call me Rain if you would? And I came here to warn you Mr. Sparda about a job I fear you will take."  
  
This took Dante aback suddenly, because deep down this was the last thing he expected from the young man's mouth. He had thought it might have been a plea for help, or maybe-although unlikely from a kid-a challenge, but a warning hadn't been at the top of his list of possibilities. Especially one of a job he hadn't taken yet.  
  
"What job would that be?" he asked curiously.  
  
"One that will probably get you killed."  
  
This got a raised eye brow from Dante, anyone knowing who he was didn't just throw death threats about lightly.  
  
"A little while from now, a priest by the name of Father O'Neil will come looking for you. He has a shipment of Catholic Relics going on a ship owned by the church called the Saint Maria. Most of these relic are useless, but among them is a sword."  
  
Rain had recognized Dante's question and answered, but for some reason stopping at that.  
  
"So what's special about this sword?" Dante asked, taking what he assumed was simply dramatic bait.  
  
But if the ending at the sword was bait and Dante bit, Rain simply did not draw the line, because he remained silent. In fact he was silent for so long that Dante finally spoke up.  
  
"What's wrong kid. Something spook you."  
  
Still he did not answer. Then Dante realized why, his eyes were completely white, no pupils whatsoever. Then a violent tremble took him, he fell in an explosion of twitches and other involuntary movements. At first the human part of Dante was ready to reach for the nearest phone and dial 911, but that didn't last long as his devil sense told him the kid was having a vision not a seizure.  
  
So he calmly waited until the guy's convulsions stopped and he helped him back up to his feet.  
  
"You have those often?" Dante asked, as Rain dusted himself off and patted himself down.  
  
"Not really, just when I need em'."  
  
This got another eye brow raise from Dante, but this time Rain didn't explain, instead he brought his hands up to the clasp around his neck and undid it quickly.  
  
"I want that sword, not to mention a word with the Bishop Natas that is currently behind Father O'Neil. So please stay out of it Mr. Sparda."  
  
As he spoke these words, Dante watched as his cloak fell to the ground, revealing a black tank and cargo pants of the same color. Not to mention, a frame that was lean, but well muscled and a katana belted at his side.  
  
This was so much of a surprise that Dante was stunned, he didn't have any relationship to the guy, but he had heard the concern for him in the guy's voice and he was sure it was genuine. In his stunned state the only thing Dante found himself noticing was the sword, well actually its hilt. It was a woman on her knees in prayer, in front of an obelisk with her hands up in the traditional was with her facing away from the obelisk, her face was a mask of sadness and sorrow. All of this was depicted in white marble, in such detail that Dante could see tears streaming down the woman's face and the beauty that face held. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
To him it seemed as if an eternity passed as he watched the unchanging sorrow of the woman, and her strife. But it couldn't have been more than a few moments, because when he looked up again, Rain hadn't moved a muscle, well if one didn't count the look of surprise on his face.  
  
"You see Its beauty don't you?" he asked Dante, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes." Dante answered, all the emotion in him put into a single word.  
  
"It is called Redemption Saint."  
  
"Can I hold it?" he asked airily.  
  
"No you can't you stupid fool." Rain growled and slapped Dante across the face.  
  
This snapped Dante out of his trance in a hurry and brought him back with a hell of a temper.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" he growled  
  
"Because I could." Rain replied, as his face showed the first emotion Dante had seen out of him, mirth.  
  
This again surprised Dante, but did not stop him as he brought the Sparda up from its place serving as a cane, just in time to block the Redemption Saint's strike.  
  
"I didn't want to have to hurt you kid, but this isn't some game." Dante snapped coming up with a twirl and upward swing of the Sparda (the back of the sword), that would have knocked Rain stupid.  
  
Would have, because a that moment Rain brought his left hand free of his hilt and looked as if he would try of catch the back of the Sparda, but instead seemed to become almost weightless as he used the sword's momentum to hit a handstand on the back edge.  
  
Dante had a whole three seconds to realize this before the Saint caught him across the neck and head.  
  
Wooohooo. I finished another chapter. Good for me. Thank you to everyone that review last chapter. 


	3. chapter 3

Well boys and girls, I just realized I have an over abundance of original characters in this one, so I'm writing this character guide, to let you know who they are, and to explain them (incase I don't do well enough in the story doing so).  
  
Demona Wrath  
  
Species: Vampire  
  
Hair Color: Red  
  
Eye Color: Green  
  
Height: 5'11"  
  
Age: 218 (looks about 20)  
  
Demona is the orphaned daughter of the Vampire queen Donna Wrath. When their world, Xanadu was destroyed two hundred years ago by mysterious creatures known as the Vanguard, Demona was the only survivor of the Vampire royal family. When the world's survivors escaped to the world of Earth, the teenage Demona saved two children by the names of Donavan and Tara. Then after a time on the streets, the children found Tara's father. The demon lord Talis, whom took in the two orphans and trained them to be his peace keepers. She is now a protector, after saving the life of one born into the life.  
  
Donovan Wrath  
  
Species: Werewolf  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye Color: Gold  
  
Height: 6'7"  
  
Age: 206 (looks about 19)  
  
Donovan is an orphan saved by Demona, whom later became his adopted mother and partner as peace keepers. Donovan is a complex individual whom has nearly no memory of his life before meeting Demona, Talis, and Tara. Despite this he has become a fighter of nearly unmatched prowess and despite the nature of his battles as a peace keeper he seems to always avoid killing enemies. He followed Demona, joining the ranks of the protectors.  
  
Merrick  
  
Species: White Lighter  
  
Hair Color: Blond  
  
Eye Color: Emerald Green  
  
Height:6'1"  
  
Age: 7 (looks about 25)  
  
Merrick is a White Lighter, or divine devil hunter, created to balance the scales between good and evil. White Lighters come from the source of all life, so are as natural as they are supernatural. They are born, mature rapidly, and they die, though the latter is a bit more difficult than the first, because White Lighters cannot die until they have accomplished a task appointed them by the almighty. The only problem with this is that this goal is never told.  
  
How can someone complete a task they do not know?  
  
The answers to this question are time, which White Lighters have an abundance of, and faith. Faith that comes for both the angel and the soul whom is now one being. Merrick is the being born of the angel Sisyphus, and the soul of Dante's brother Virgil.  
  
Specter  
  
Species: Demon  
  
Hair: black  
  
Eyes: Gold  
  
Height:6'3"  
  
Age: Unknown (looks 18)  
  
Specter is from the fox clan of demons whom are all quite adept at magic and Specter himself is a powerful mage. When you add this with his love of science and his sometimes womanizer of an alter ego, the Fox, you get a rather unique individual. Using this knowledge of both magic and science, Specter creates weapons and equipment for his idol, Dante Sparda to thank Dante for defeating the former devil king Mundus.  
  
Hynrick  
  
Species: Human  
  
Hair: (Brown) dyed Green  
  
Eyes: Light Brown  
  
Height: 6' 0"  
  
Age: 21  
  
Hynrick is a gun wielding maniac, whom unlike most of his fellow Protectors was born into the order. Most of the others became members by the other routes; which include saving the life of a member, being appointed by a dying member, and running the gauntlet of the Protectors. As the only born member of the current Protectors, Hynrick is considered the leader. But his fellow Protectors consider him a liability, because despite his life of training and discipline. He is reckless and wild, putting the lives of victims in danger sometimes to simply be sure he has eradicated what he calls devil infestations. He wields two demonic energy enhanced pistols called Blood 9 and Shadow 8, to lethal efficiency.  
  
Sukura  
  
Species: Human  
  
Hair: Black with dark blue streaks  
  
Eyes: Ocean Blue  
  
Height: 5' 9"  
  
Age: 20  
  
Sukura is a female equivalent to Hynrick, a complete wild woman. She however was not born a Protector, she became one according to the final wish of the former leader of the Protectors Uma, or at least the testimony of that event from the current leader Hynrick. She is now Hynrick's closest ally and lover. She is as lethal as he with her twin Katars, Necro and Nègro.  
  
There are two more protectors, that I have in mind, but I think I'll let those be a surprise to those who will read this fic. 


End file.
